


Jet Black Hearts 3.08: Emily Walsh

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: EmilyWalshwasn't a holiday person, even before.(The character is only listed as "Mrs. Walsh," so I gave her the actor's first name.)
Series: Jet Black Hearts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 4





	Jet Black Hearts 3.08: Emily Walsh

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3.08, "A Very Supernatural Christmas."

Emily had hated Mike's obsession with Christmas. She didn't hate the holiday, not really. A few days off work and gift exchanges? Nobody would turn that down.

That Mike had a custom-fit costume so he could dress up like Santa _just in case_ the kids woke up while he was taking care of their presents? She spent most of Christmas Eve rolling her eyes.

And then he disappeared. The police said it was a kidnapping, but then someone else in the neighborhood went missing. And she knew.

The next year, the kids didn't mind heading down to Florida for the holiday. They spent Christmas at the beach, and every one thereafter.


End file.
